oscarthegrouchfandomcom-20200213-history
Slimey
Slimey is Oscar the Grouch's pet worm. Originally, Slimey was a silent character who communicated w/ squeaks & gestures. In recent years, he developed a voice, provided by Dick Maitland (which is digitally manipulated in post-production to achieve a higher pitch). Slimey shows skill at playing the tuba & clarinet, & has the distinction of being the 1st worm on the moon. Slimey's earliest known appearance is in a season 2 episode in which Oscar enters Slimey in a Sesame Street Pet Show. In another early episode, Oscar accidentally locks himself out of his trash can. Tom suggests that he saw the lock off, but that would ruin the new lock. Luis offers to pry off the lid w/ his crowbar, but that would dent the lid. Oscar is saved when his pet worm Slimey slithers the key out through the crack between the trash can & lid. Slimey's family consists of his sister Sloppy, as well as their parents Dusty & Eartha, & their cousins Squirmy & Rachel. Sloppy is referred to as "Stella" in episode 2123. In episode 4175, Slimey got a pet bug named Dirty. Slimey enjoys having chapters of "Trash Gordon" read to him before he goes to bed at night. He loves all kinds of books. The very 1st time Slimey & Oscar met was when Oscar went to the park on a rainy day to see the mud puddles & found a mud puddle w/ a lot of worms playing in it. He then saw a baby worm playing by himself, who saw Oscar & crawled up his shoulder, upon which he then fell asleep. Oscar took the worm back to his trash can & named him Slimey. Casting history *Jerry Nelson c. 1980 *Michael Earl Davis: 1978 - 1980 *Martin P. Robinson 1980 - present *Dick Maitland: Voice Notes *Slimey was Michael Earl Davis' favorite Sesame Street character to perform. TV special appearances *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' *''Sesame Street All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars & Street Forever!'' *''Elmopalooza'' Book appearances *''Oscar-the-Grouch's Alphabet of Trash'' *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' *''A Day in the Life of Oscar the Grouch'' *''Which One Doesn't Belong?'' *''The City Worm & the Country Worm'' *''Big Bird Can Share'' *''I Can Count to Ten & Back Again'' *''A Bird's Best Friend'' *''Big Bird Goes to the Doctor'' *''Through the Years'' *''No Cookies 'Til Dinner'' *''What's in Oscar's Trash Can? & Other Good-Night Stories'' *''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' *''Oscar's Grouch Jamboree'' *''B is for Books'' *''Elmo's Lift-&-Peek Around the Corner Book'' *''Slimey's Sister Sloppy'' *''Zip! Pop! Hop!'' *''It's Not Easy Being Big!'' *''Slimey in Space'' *''Where Is Elmo's Blanket?'' *''Elmo's ABC Book'' *''Clap Your Hands!'' *''Friends All Day'' *''Animal Alphabet'' *''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' *''Elmo's Piano'' *''Guess Who, Elmo!'' *''Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street'' *''What Makes You Giggle?'' *''Boo! Scram! Happy Halloween!'' *''Elmo Animal Mix & Match'' *''Everybody Dance!'' *''Yucchy! Yucchy!'' *''Busy Friends'' *''Grouches Are Green'' Photo gallery File:Slimey as Telly Monster.jpg|Slimey pretends to be Telly Monster. File:Slimey as a bug.jpg|Slimey pretends to be a bug File:Slimey in space.jpg|WASA astronaut Slimey in space. File:Oscar & Slimey 1.jpg|Oscar holding Slimey. File:Oscar & Slimey 2.jpg File:Oscar holds Slimey.jpg File:Slimey sketch.jpg File:Slimey shades.gif File:Slimey yarn figure.jpg File:Slimey on a couch.png File:Slimey in a birthday hat.jpg File:Slimey Greater Trash Worm.jpg File:Oscar the Grouch & Slimey at Sesame Place.jpg File:Oscar & Slimey with Molly Shannon.jpg See also *Oscar's pets *Slimey on the Puppet Wiki *Slimey on the Grouches Wiki Category:Animals Category:Grouch Culture Category:Oscar's pets Category:Pets Category:Worms Category:Males